Les petits dessins
by Swato
Summary: Stiles est distrait aujourd'hui, Scott le voit bien et le suit pour savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de son meilleur ami. Et il tombe sur une drôle de scène. Sterek


**Auteur: **Swato

**Pairing: **Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

**Prompt:** Les petits gestes disent tout  
**Note :** pas de spoil.

* * *

.

.  
**Les petits dessins de Stiles**  
.

Scott voyait rarement Stiles distrait. Faux, bien sûr. Parce que Stiles était tout le temps distrait, mais au moins il avait l'air de penser à quelque chose d'intelligent d'habitude. Là, Stiles avait le regard dans le vide, il paressait regarder le tableau devant eux mais Scott savait que son meilleur ami n'en faisait rien et ne regardait rien en particulier. Le crayon rouge qu'il tenait entre ses mains pendait inutilement entre ses doigts mais on voyait qu'il avait fait des gribouillages sur la couverture de son cahier. Mais Scott était trop loin pour voir ce qu'il avait écrit et ce qu'il avait dessiné et Stiles lui bouchait la vue avec son épaule donc pas moyen d'utiliser sa vue surpuissante de loup garou.

A la sonnerie, Stiles se leva, rangea ses affaires, prit son cahiers en dessous de son bras et sortit, laissant Scott derrière lui sans le remarquer. Scott soupira lourdement et haussa les épaules, de toute façon, il avait Alisson à voir. Quand Stiles aurait fini de gagatiser tout seul dans son coin, peut-être qu'il se rappellerait de sa présence.

C'est ce qu'il s'était dit mais il était vraiment trop inquiet pour Stiles alors il le suivit dans les couloirs et arriva pile au moment où Derek entrait dans le lycée. Le cahier que son meilleur ami avait lui échappa des mains et tomba au pied de Derek quand celui-ci s'apprêta à croiser Stiles et Scott observa l'échange de là où il se tenait.

Derek ramassa le cahier et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux pour le regarder. Scott le vit lever les sourcils et sourire en coin avec amusement avant de lever les yeux vers Stiles en attente d'une explication. Scott connaissait si bien son ami que même si il était présentement de dos, il parvint à deviner ce qui se passait sur son visage. Les épaules de Stiles venait de se raidir et ses oreilles étaient écarlates, signe qu'il venait de rougir. Puis Stiles se détendit et Scott le vit hausser les épaules.

Derek plia le cahier entre ses mains et se pencha rapidement pour embrasser Stiles. Scott écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule, incrédule. Il étudia rapidement la situation et remarqua l'absence de rejet dans le comportement de son meilleur ami. Stiles n'avait pas l'air surpris du fait que Derek l'embrasse tout à coup. Il avait même la sensation que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, Stiles paressait tellement à l'aise...

Derek se détacha des lèvres de Stiles et se redressa, le cahier avait fini par terre et aucun des deux ne semblaient plus s'en soucier. Derek caressa la joue de Stiles du bout des doigts et reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Scott se planqua mieux derrière le pilier où il s'était caché et ne porta à nouveau son regard sur son meilleur ami que lorsque les pas de Derek se furent éloignés. Stiles avait tourné la tête dans la direction qu'avait prise Derek, ses joues étaient encore un peu rouge et il avait un petit sourire content aux lèvres. Scott ne l'avait jamais vu aussi... débilement béat. Amoureux en fait, c'était sûrement le mot.

Stiles secoua la tête et sembla se souvenir de là où il était, il se reprit et continua sa route, laissant son cahier derrière lui sans s'en apercevoir.

Scott sortit de sa cachette quand il fut sur que son meilleur ami était parti. Il regarda le cahier à ses pieds avec un froncement de sourcils, comme si le cahier avait pu lui exploser à la figure. Il se pencha finalement pour le ramasser et ses yeux captèrent les petits dessins au crayon rouge que Stiles avait tracé distraitement:

_Un loup, le prénom "Derek" en majuscule, puis en minuscule, un cœur qui avait été cruellement barbouillé, surement après que Stiles se soit rendu compte de la niaiserie de son dessin... _

Scott ferma les yeux et grogna de désespoir. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas regarder ce cahier, il en avait vu assez.

« Pitié, j'espère que je n'étais pas aussi niais. »

Mais la vérité, bien qu'elle soit humiliante, c'était qu'il avait sûrement fait la même chose et donc été complétement niais. Stiles n'était pas son frère pour rien.

Les petits gestes disent tout. Et il avait suffit de petits dessins de rien du tout pour que Scott s'en rende compte.

.

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Review ?**


End file.
